In the production of microelectronic devices, microelectronic dice are generally mounted on substrates which provide electrical communication routes between the microelectronic dice and external components. The substrate may add considerably to the overall expense of a microelectronic package. Thus, in the pursuit of lower costs, advancements that reduce the cost of substrates are continually sought by the microelectronic device industry.